


White is Harry's Least Favorite Color

by drarryiscannon



Series: Colors [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, Angst, Cheating, Dark Drarry, Dark Harry, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Feels, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Unrequited Love, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7428559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryiscannon/pseuds/drarryiscannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't even try to hide it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White is Harry's Least Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Red Is Draco's Least Favorite Color." 
> 
> I feel so emotionally destroyed after writing this gee why am I this way 
> 
> Let me know what you thought darlings!

Harry checks his watch. It's 3:16 in the morning. He closes his eyes and tries not to think about the pair of arms wrapped around him. 

Tries to ignore the way it makes him feel like a bird in a cage, he tries desperately not to blame the wrought iron arms for wanting to keep him.

Harry looks over his shoulder, over at Draco, sleeping soundly. He's frowning, though, pale eyebrows knitted in frustration, or maybe discomfort. 

He's shocked to find that he almost doesn't care which one. 

Harry frowns as well. He gently picks up the thin wrist, trying to be silent and slow and stealthy, removing himself from the cage. 

Draco looks so empty, so _fucking empty _like this. Even when he's awake, his eyes are not full of the passion or life that used to live in the steely grey orbs he used to love, he used to love him _so _much. Harry remembers, the way they both used to love each other.____

____But now all he has are eyes that look like the wet concrete._ _ _ _

____And Harry can't find it in himself to love the pavement anymore._ _ _ _

____He used to just do his own laundry, because red lipstick prints were something that needed to be hidden, the delicious French vanilla perfume needed to be washed away from his jeans and his shirts._ _ _ _

____Harry tries to remember the very first time he just said, _fuck it _and let Draco start washing them with all the other clothes from their hamper.___ _ _ _

______He can't really recall._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco still kisses him, he kisses him like he's pissed off sometimes. Like maybe he hates Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry laughs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco has never hated him. Never. He's never been _able _to.___ _ _ _ _ _

________So why would he start now?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The phone rings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry jumps, rushes over to his phone to pick up the call._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He smiles, hardly containing his excitement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Hey beautiful. Is it okay if I come over, Ginny?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
